


Why You Shouldn't Keep an Empty Dungeon in Your Basement

by Hana (steppingstone)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Crack with a little fluff, Dubious Consent, Dungeons, Emma/Regina/EvilQueen, F/F, Kidnapping, Kissing, POV Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Panties and Vest Tops, Regina gets trolled, Set post 6x07, lots of licking, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steppingstone/pseuds/Hana
Summary: Emma has been kidnapped. Regina learns the hard way that she really is her own worst enemy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This cheesy crack was inspired by this picture: deleted
> 
> If anyone knows who made this, please tell me so I can give credit!
> 
> The upper and lower case letters for the words 'she' and 'her' are deliberately squiffy but it's so you know who is being referred to. It should be quite easy to pick up.

She took Emma first.

It went exactly how She’d imagined it. She’d spent a long time preparing the cell. Weeks of picturing how She’d respond to every one of Emma’s potential reactions so nothing could catch Her off guard. Then the right outfit was chosen. One that accentuated Her cleavage and curves but was still practical. She left her heels at home and wore flat riding boots instead. Using magic to completely subdue Her victim wouldn’t be much fun. She needed a struggle.

Waiting so long after inflicting the sleeping curse on the Uncharmings had lulled most of them into a false sense of security. “Maybe she’s done all she wanted to?” Henry thought out loud one mealtime. “Maybe she’s left Storybrooke?” the dirty pirate said. Regina clearly knew better, but she must have felt too guilty to remind them they were still in danger. The poor dear didn’t want them to get rid of her.

From a distance She watched Emma through her kitchen window. She’d been following her a long time. She knew her routine. The rest of the house would be empty now so it was time to move in. She materialised behind Emma and wrapped an arm round her throat in a chokehold whilst breathing the scent of her in. She licked Her lips. Leather cuffs appeared out of thin air onto the blonde’s wrists and they chained themselves together.

Emma elbowed Her in the stomach. She liked a little pain to feel alive so She took the hit. The blonde wrestled out of Her grip and ran for the door but the brunette used magic to slam it shut and lock it. Emma spun round. her eyes searched for a weapon. But by now She'd recovered so She slowly strutted over.

“Whatever you want,” Emma said, “I’ll make sure you won’t get it.” she tried to use magic against Her but it still wouldn’t work. her hand merely trembled pathetically.

She threw her head back and laughed.

“You won’t win.” Emma said.

“No, but when I’ve finished you will.” Emma scrunched up her face in confusion. She loves how expressive she is.

“That doesn’t even make any sense.” the blonde said.

“You’ll see.” She lunged at her but Emma ducked out of the way. So She materialised right behind her again and slammed her into the nearest wall. One hand grabbed a fistful of hair and kept her head squashed against it. Magic moved Emma arms from front to back with her wrists still chained. Emma kicked Her in the leg. So She bit her on the ear. Hard. Emma twisted beneath Her.

“Shit!” she gasped.

It was delicious. She loved hurting other people. It turned her on and made Her heart race. She already felt wet. Emma managed to use her strength to push Her back but She waved Her hand to make leather cuffs materialise on her ankles. It caused her to lose balance and topple over. She straddled her, gripped her clothes, and yanked her over so She could look at her pretty face. A knife spun over from the counter. She held out Her hand to catch it.

“You want to hurt me as a way of hurting my parents," Emma said. "Is that it?”

That wasn’t the plan at all but She wasn’t going to do anything that would reassure her. That would be too kind. She began hacking at Emma’s hideous red…dress? Tunic? Is that what these things were called? She wasn't sure. The blonde was wearing a tank top underneath. How typical. She decided to leave it on for now. It looked good with her tight blue jeans. The blonde was still bucking and struggling beneath Her. “Lie still!” She ordered, backhanding her across the face. Emma winced in pain. She slipped the knife in a pouch she’d added to her outfit at the small of her back. A leather collar materialised in her hands and She unbuckled it slowly, maintaining eye contact with Her victim the whole time. Once opened she began trailing it across Emma’s face. “You’re mine now.” She whispered in her ear.

“To hell I am you freak!” Emma tried to headbutt Her but She dodged it.

The brunette tutted. “My, aren’t you stubborn?” She wrapped the collar around Emma’s neck and pulled it tight so it was restricting Emma’s breathing. She felt so confident in Her actions that She actually let go with Her right hand and feigned looking at an imaginary watch on Her wrist. The blonde’s face flushed red from lack of circulation to her head but she kept on struggling. Eventually She thought it best to give her a rest so She loosened the collar and watched Emma take deep, hurried breaths.

“I know you won’t do anything to me.” Emma said. “Because it would devastate Henry.”

She ignored her. Whilst she could discipline her all day it was really time to get moving. After the collar was buckled on her neck She took Her weight off Emma’s hips and sat on her shins instead. She unlaced the boots on her feet and pulled them off along with her socks. Being barefoot always made people feel a lot more vulnerable. It also made bastinado easier and running away a lot more difficult. The brunette stood and walked over to Emma’s head, faster than the blonde could try and scoot away from Her. She grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked her upright, holding her head at waist height so she was kept bent double.

“Walkies.” She smirked, using magic to throw open the door to the kitchen once more. She strode out with Emma hobbling at her side. The chain between the ankle cuffs gave her just enough length for little steps. She dragged her through to the door that led into the basement and pulled her downstairs.

“Quit yanking me I’m gonna fall,” she blurted out. 

“Shut up.”

There was still straw on the floor. And the large stone where Excalibur had been held. The stench of the place heightened her excitement. It reminded Her of Her own castle dungeons. “I'd been looking for somewhere to hold you for quite a while. I had no idea your own home would be the best option. I can’t believe you never renovated the place,” She taunted. She threw Emma into the cell.

Emma sat up and tried to pull the cuffs on her wrists off. “Yeah well it’s not like I had a lot of time on my hands.”

“Well I do now.” She replied, lowering her voice further. “So let’s play.”

 

 

Actually She’d been a bit misleading when She said that. By play what She really meant was let Emma stew alone for a few days without food first. Hilariously no one imagined that she would be kept prisoner in her own home. And they were all so upset to find Emma's ripped clothing in the kitchen when they first realised she'd gone missing. _What could it mean_ , they asked each other. They couldn't understand why the locator spell 'wasn't working' when it kept leading her back to the house. The basement had been soundproofed so no one could hear Emma shouting.

When she’d calmed down She chained her to the wall and hit her face until it bruised. Her ring even left an imprint. her nose had bled and her lip was swollen but she still looked strong and beautiful. It was very hard to resist a kiss but She must. For now at least. She took some photos and pushed them under Regina’s bedroom door that evening. The following morning She settled down to watch more chaos unfold through the mirrors. Regina woke at the usual hour and spotted it straight away. The black had stood out sharply against the beige carpet. she opened it cautiously after checking it for magic first. A battered face in a dimly lit room with stone walls stared back at her.

“Oh god. Emma,” she whispered.

She watched Regina debate the pros and cons of showing the photos to the others. Her lesser self’s tortured face had been so pleasing it was all she could think about when she was fucking Rumplestilskin. Her orgasm had been so strong it was almost painful.

Eventually Regina had decided to share as by that point Emma had been missing for over 72 hours. And she knew Snow, Charming, Henry, and Hook would be glad to know she was still alive no matter how upsetting the photos were. Regina kept apologising for what She’d done. It was hilarious. She kept laughing at all of them.

They’d arranged a rota so that someone would always be looking for Emma around the clock. But they were scared. And exhausted. Plus one half of the Uncharmings was always under a sleeping curse and they needed a sitter for Neal. She began threatening their friends so they were too afraid to help.

It was a campaign of attrition.

As the days passed on she thought up new ways to torment them. Such as leaving a lock of Emma’s beautiful soft hair on the pillow next to Hook when he was sleeping. Or a sawn off pinkie on the Uncharmings’ kitchen counter. Naturally all of Emma’s digits remained intact. She’d had no idea whose heart she crushed in order to get it. They fingered it out eventually through DNA tests but it had been worth it to see the sickened expressions on their faces and the fearful look in their eyes. Oh the horror of not knowing whether your loved one was dead or alive.

She relished in their suffering.

After Regina had spent a long day searching She cornered her in the depths of the woods. she was so weak and pathetic She could hardly bear to look at her. To think of all she could have been. But her full potential in this land had been wasted.

“Use magic against me and you’ll be severely punished.” She threatened. And She meant it.

“What do you want from me?” Regina asked, voice shaking.

“You’ll see.” She said in a sing song voice. She was delighted that Her lesser half wasn’t trying to blast Her. It meant she’d accepted that she couldn’t defeat herself alone. And it had been tediously easy to manipulate her into falling out with her sister so she wouldn't help her. All She'd had to do was hide a feather.

“What have you done with Emma?”

She threw her the cuff Rumplestilskin had given her that stopped the wearer from using magic. “Put this on. Then I’ll show you Myself.”

Regina looked at it for a moment, thinking. “And then what? You’ll kidnap me too?”

She chuckled loudly. “It’s not kidnapping if you follow me willingly now, is it?”

“You’re only hurting Henry.” she pleaded.

“Actually he is one of the reasons why I’m doing this. For his happiness. And his future.”

Regina scrunched her face, puzzled. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Funny, that’s what Emma said.” She marched over until she had backed Regina up against a tree. her hands were behind her. “Put them in front.” She ordered. Regina did as she was told and then slipped the cuff over her wrist. “Good girl.” She purred, and licked Regina’s cheek.

Her lesser self pushed Her off. “Get the fuck off me. Take me to Emma.”

“As you wish.”

Purple smoke engulfed them and they materialized back in Emma’s basement. She pushed Her lesser self down onto a hard wooden chair and conjured up chains to snake round her wrists and ankles. She leaned in over her. “You disgust me.” She hissed. There was a tinkling of chains from behind Her as Emma stood up.

“Regina?”

“Emma, is that you?" Regina was blinking away tears in relief at discovering she was still alive. "Please tell me you’re alright.” 

She stepped out of the way so Regina could get a better look at Emma who was now chained to the wall once more. Since taking the photographs She’d allowed her to wash, sleep, eat, and change her clothes. Although She’d refused to let her wear anything other than panties and tank tops. For the most part the marks and bruises from Her earlier mistreatment had healed.

“Well apart from being scarred for life I’m fine. And you?”

“I’m fine.” Her lesser self said. “We never stopped looking for you. Where are we?”

Emma glared at Her. “In my basement.” she said bitterly.

Regina banged her head against the back of the chair. she made a noise of frustration that she had never thought to look in Emma’s own home. “But Hook’s been living here the whole time!”

“Well naturally I soundproofed it.” She interrupted. “And you all apparently have shit for brains.” She sauntered back over to Regina and dragged a fingernail round the side of her neck before kissing her and biting her bottom lip. she shuddered.

“You can do what you like to me but I won’t let you hurt her.” Emma said, bracing herself.

She laughed again. “Alright. If you insist.” So She walked over to Emma and stopped directly in front of her, pressing her boots down on her toes. She began cupping her breasts and trailing kisses down her sternum. her skin tasted so good She ran her tongue across it. The blonde tried to wiggle away from Her but it was pointless. She merely trapped her up against the wall. She slipped a hand down Emma’s panties and started circling Her fingers against her clit. It must be so embarrassing to have this done to you in front of your best friend...by your best friend. Emma was pressing her lips together trying not to give Her the satisfaction of making a sound but it only made Her grow wet. She moaned in pleasure. All of Her waiting and hard work had been for this moment. She’d been saving Herself for when Regina was watching. She stopped to look at Her lesser self before she pushed her lips against Emma’s but Regina had turned her head away. Anger flared up inside Her. She withdrew her hand and stormed over.

“You little bitch," She hissed. "I didn’t bring you here so you would refuse to look.” She forced Regina’s head back round and wiped Emma’s arousal on the skin under her nose so she could smell it. “Don’t you remember the kind of lessons our mother gave us? I’m trying to teach you something.”

“How to abuse someone in their own basement?”

She slapped Regina hard across the face. “No. So you'll stop being so weak you refuse to fight for what you desire. I'm sick of watching it.” Couldn’t Her lesser self see what She was doing? It was for her own good. She returned to Emma. “I still can’t believe how feeble you’ve let yourself become,” She muttered back at the other brunette. Hatred for Her lesser self coursed through Her. So She distracted Herself by holding Emma's face still and pushing Her lips against hers. Finally it was happening. She groaned in pleasure again at the thought of how much pain this was causing Regina.

After a few minutes She stepped back and shoved Her fingers in Emma's mouth to prevent her from speaking. It didn't matter that Emma was biting down to try and get Her to yank Her hand free. It only encouraged Her further. She glanced back over to Regina who looked wretched. "Oh, you poor darling," She cooed, pouting. "Having to watch yourself kiss The Saviour whilst being denied a taste." 

She turned back round and began running Her hands over Emma's flesh.

"Alright, that's enough!" Regina said, as a sharp pain stabbed Her arm causing Her to cry out. She whirled round and saw Her lesser self standing behind Her holding a needle half filled with liquid. she plunged the rest into her own arm and threw it on the floor. Her vision began swimming and She felt dizzy. She stumbled.

“This is where it ends.” Regina hissed before jumping at her. She screamed. Regina was inside Her. Merging with Her. Pushing the memories she’d formed independently of Her in Her head. She writhed in agony and fell to the floor. She roared in anger and tried to fight it, even managing to sit and separate Her upper half for a moment before Regina pulled Her back down to the ground. She cried out in pain before blacking out.

“Regina.” Emma yelled, pulling against her chains. “Regina!”

The brunette coughed and opened her eyes, squinting. Her head was killing her. Dust spiralled around her then disappeared.

“Are you ok?” the blonde asked, tugging on her chains.

Regina sat up slowly. “Did it work?”

“If you were trying to merge yourself, then yeah, I think so.”

“Good, because that was so embarrassing.”

“Well that's an understatement. You’re not even the one who’s chained to the wall in her underwear.”

Regina waved a hand to set her free and materialise some jeans.

“Thanks," she said, putting them on. "How did you get free?”

“I switched cuffs behind my back when she wasn’t looking. She was too arrogant to check what I had on my person. Whale managed to replicate the serum that could merge us a few days ago. We just needed to find her in order to do it.”

Emma rubbed her wrists. “Your evil self is mean,” she muttered.

Regina felt sick with guilt but her head was swimming with feelings from The Evil Queen. She was simultaneously horrified by what her evil self had done to Emma yet could still taste her enjoyment. She sat down on the chair and rubbed her temples. “I’m so sorry she forced herself on you Emma. I never wanted anything like this to happen. If I’d known the pain and destruction splitting myself could cause I would have never have done it.”

“And I never would have let you.” Emma grumbled, rattling the door to their cell. “Shouldn’t this thing be unlocked by now?”

Regina grimaced as she accessed her other half’s memories.

“What is it?” Emma asked. Regina couldn’t bring herself to answer. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“It’s been magically sealed. It won’t open until I…” She tried to phrase it in the vaguest, nicest way possible. As if that would help. “…Until I kiss the person I have feelings for.” She gave the information a chance to sink in.

“And that's me. That's why she was doing all this." Emma looked at her in disbelief. "Really?”

Regina hugged her arms tightly across her chest and looked away. This was not how she wanted Emma to find out. She wasn't even ever supposed to know. “Is it really so hard to believe.”

“But I’m with Killian.”

“Yes thank you I’m well aware,” she huffed. They'd been acting like love sick puppies for much too long. It was unbearable. 

“And you and Robin were-”

“I’m well aware of that too,” she interrupted, trying not to let herself think about him. She hadn't even had chance to let his death sink in yet. 

“Huh.”

Emma paced around the cell for a while before closing the distance between them and leaning down to kiss Regina on the lips. The brunette had imagined kissing Emma for the first time over and over again from around the time Elsa had appeared in Storybrooke but it had never looked like this. This was painful. Bittersweet.

Emma tried the door to their cell again. It still wouldn’t budge. She looked over at Regina with her hands outstretched in question. _Well_ , her body language said. “Wait don’t tell me. I’ve got to kiss you like I mean it or something.” She hit her fist against the bars of the cell. “This is ridiculous.”

Humiliation made Regina’s cheeks burn. She had physically got rid of the evil queen but the consequences of her actions were still very much here. “Like I said, I’m sorry for what The Evil Queen has...what **I** have put you through.” There wasn’t really much else she could so. She could magic anyone or anything in and out of the cell except for the two of them. Even if they told someone and asked for help they wouldn’t be able to break down the door. Or cut through the bars. “I hope she didn’t do anything else to you..?”

“No, nothing else apart from the violence she inflicted for the photos in order to torment you all. But I think that must have been worse for you than it was for me.”

Regina flopped back against the chair remembering how worried she’d been that Emma had been maimed or murdered. Or that Emma had been put through so much she couldn’t bear to be near Regina again because it triggered bad memories. She prayed that wouldn't be the case going forward. At least the danger was over now.

Although disturbing thoughts continued to overwhelm her. One good thing about the split had been the chance to have a break from the darkness. It had weighed her down. Life had been a constant struggle against it. She’d never wanted it back inside her again.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. “You merged with yourself in order to erm…save me,” Emma said awkwardly. “I know how much of a big deal that must have been for you. But you didn’t even hesitate.”

“All I wanted was your freedom and your safety. As far as I was concerned there was never any other option.”

Emma beckoned for her to stand. “Thank you,” the blonde said before placing a hand on the back of her head and kissing her. Emma twisted Regina round and backed her slowly up against the wall. She placed her other hand on her waist. “Is this how you imagined it?” Emma asked, quietly.

Regina bit back the obvious, sarcastic response.

“It’s alright.” Emma urged. “Forget what just happened for a minute.”

Regina lent her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. Emma kissed her softly on the neck then moved back up to her mouth again. Regina sighed in pleasure and wrapped her arms around her. She kissed her back, selfishly hoping the door would stay locked a little longer.

Of course she had no such luck. The lock clanked open.

“I suppose we got off quite lightly, considering,” Emma said, trying to make light of their situation. “It could have easily required erm, more for us to break out."

The brunette willed a portal to open and suck her in.

Emma gave her one last affectionate peck on the cheek. Regina tried to straighten herself up and look less mortified. “I’m going to tell Henry and your parents that I’ve found you,” she said. “I’ll leave you to inform Hook. He's probably still out looking for you. You can call him back from the woods.” She used magic to transport herself to the loft where David was eating whilst watching Neal. Mary Margaret was unconscious on the bed. Regina told them what had happened (leaving out the full nature of their escape) then returned home to tell Henry.

She sat under the shower in tears for a long time that evening. Recent events had left everyone shaken.

But the next day they had to keep going; there was still a sleeping curse to cure. And whilst the two women still worked together Regina could barely bring herself to look at her.

 

 

A few weeks later she received a message off Emma telling her to come over. The blonde led her back down to the basement.

“What are we doing down here?” Regina asked, cheeks burning up again as she stomped down the stairs. This was clearly not something either of them needed to revisit. Once at the bottom she looked round in disbelief; “You still haven’t renovated?!”

“The interior designer is coming round tomorrow.” Emma said.

“So what do you need me for, help clearing up?” There was still an alarming amount of straw. And she probably needed her magic to remove the stone.

Emma pulled open the cell door and walked them both inside. Regina shuddered with pleasure as Emma pushed her against the wall for a second time and kissed her. “I thought we should finish what we started,” the blonde whispered, sliding a hand up her shirt. “So I've broken up with Hook.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback most welcome. x


End file.
